the 72 hour 1 night stand
by jasmin flower
Summary: Random piece, a challenge from a friend. After Hinata wakes up next to Shikamaru they find out that not everything is what it seems... Oneshot kinda HinaShika, kind of silly.


Hey all! I've decided to try something I've never done before, I'm going to attempt to write a ficlett, oneshot, whatever you call it! It's all about the amusement! This is a couple I've never worked with before, so, tell me what you think!

All reviews are appreciated, flame if you must but remember, I always read the stories of people who flame me to see if you're good enough to have the right! (I have actually found 2 who were really just that good.)

It was a bright morning, she could tell from the sun on her face as she woke, the churning in her stomach nearly complimented by the spinning and dull ache that radiated from the top of her head. She sat up, hand on her eyes before trying to open them. "Huh?!" She looked around, her eyes focusing on everything but the cause of the light snoring from next to her. Where was she? What did she do last night?!"

She pulled her pants on as she got out of the bed, at least they were easy to find, she found her shirt on the other side of the bed, a man's hand stuck out from under the blanket, the arm of the shirt tight in his grasp. "..." How was she supposed to get out of this situation? She didn't remember where she was, who this was, what she'd done the previous night..."

Hinata generally wasn't the type to do things like this. She was calm, sweet, a good fighter if really need be, but she was more the sit back and let life pass her by type, not the mad dash in the morning, trying to figure out who the man who has a hold of your shirt type. That was more like Anko.

She knew that there was a pressure point in the wrist that forces the hand open, but would it wake him up? What if he was really ugly? Could she deal with coming face to face with him?

But what if he was really cute? Would she even want her shirt back? Hinata shook her head, determined to get the shirt from his grasp. The worst that could happen was... Well, she'd say that she had to get to work, then she'd run away as fast as possible.

As she pressed against his wrist lightly he moaned as he turned his head over, sniffed, and then went back to sleep. Hinata froze. She knew that sound. "Oh, no..." Hinata stated, absolute and utter fear setting in across her. She lightly pulled the shirt before sliding it on as quickly as possible. She really had to get out of there. She knew what had happened, she could still feel the moisture, and she couldn't remember anything about the night before.

Hinata whimpered, trying to find the door. There were no door handles, no obvious, or less than obvious doors, and she couldn't even see any windows, save the skylight which was closed. She could easily walk up there and get out-

"Hinata? Why are you here?" She froze as she turned, seeing his eyes on her. He noticed the panic on her face and suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing any cloths. His eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion as her. "I, uh, good morning." Hinata blushed terribly, her voice shaking. "What did we do?"

"I don't really remember, but from the fact that we woke up together, naked, I would assume that we.. Uh..."

She sighed as she looked around. "Where's the door? I have to go to work..." She looked around as the hand that had previously claimed her shirt pointed at a poster on the wall. "Push him, he opens." Hinata nodded and took off, running. "Wait watch out for-" But it was too late, she was gone.

Hinata was terrified! She wasn't this kind of girl! What was she thinking, getting drunk and going home with him! What if her father found out?!

"Hinata?!" She turned to see the same eyes staring at her that looked at her just a moment ago before noticing that it was actually his father. "Uh, hi..." She smiled and whimpered as she turned, headed as quickly to the door as possible. He watched as she made her escape and frowned.

It only took him a second to reach the door, his voice almost a scream.

"Shikamaru! What did you do?!" He shook his head, the booming sound of his father nearly too much this early and he turned, staring. "I don't have a clue. I have a hangover, but I don't remember drinking..."

Hinata made her way to her home, showering and dressing, hoping that no one noticed her absence through the night. "Hinata." She turned to the door of the bathroom, recognizing the voice of Neji on the other side. "Yes, Nii-san?" She smiled at the sudden sense of normalcy. "Your father wants to know why you didn't come home last night. I bet I know, though, a late practice, right?" Hinata frowned and opened the door, nothing but a towel on. The dead glare on her face told him that not only was he wrong, terribly terribly wrong, but she wasn't happy about it. "Oni-chan, what did you do?"

Hinata let out a slight sob as she closed the door, falling instantly against the cool wood. "Neji, have you ever gotten drunk?" Neji froze. "Hinata, get dressed now. We have to go talk to your father."

That afternoon at work Shikamaru was surprised to find that Shino and Kiba were running the missions themselves. "Where's Hinata?" Kiba's eye twitched as he sniffed the air. "Damn, Shikamaru! How much did you drink last night?!" Shikamaru sighed. So she was avoiding him. He'd wanted to talk to her, see if they could get passed this with their friendship still intact, but maybe she wasn't that interested. Maybe they could talk tomorrow...

In fact it was three days till she showed up again, this time a severely uncharacteristic snarl in place. "Hinata! Are- are you alright?" She turned to Shikamaru, her eyes pierced him enough that he truly believed that if looks could kill, he'd be skinless, on fire, stabbed with millions of kunai, bleeding to death from millions of paper cuts with a magnifying glass focusing light up his nose. "Shikamaru, I don't remember anything about what happened that night, I need to know, where'd I get the alcohol from?" Shikamaru frowned at her and shook his head. "I don't know where either of us got any alcohol from. I don't drink and can't figure it out. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I don't want us to not be friends over this..." By now he was just trying to keep up with her, walking nearly at a run. "Hinata! Why are you being..." She froze and turned to him, glare still in place. "I don't want anything to get ruined between us. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable, like you not coming to work for three days." Hinata nearly laughed at him this time, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"I haven't come to work cause I've been in the hospital." Shikamaru looked at her, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"I'm allergic to alcohol, and according to the hospital's tests I was not only drunk but drugged." Shikamaru stared at her for a second before shaking his head. "Don't stare at me like that. I didn't do it." She walked up, standing toe to toe with him, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at his chest. "You expect me to believe that?! I wake up in bed with you, naked and you want me to believe you didn't do it?!"

Shikamaru frowned. He didn't remember what happened that night either, and it did sound a little set up to him as well. "Fine, don't believe me. See what I care." He turned, headed straight to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, Can I see if I've been drugged three days after it may have happened?"

Hinata opened the door, her least liked person standing on the other side. "What do you want?" She nearly hissed, as Shikamaru held out a piece of paper. She took it, looking it over. "What's this?" Her tone was a little less vicious as she realized it was a hospital paper. There it was, Chloroform. He'd been drugged too. She looked up at him, her face as confused as she could have believed with what was going on. "Now, I can accuse you of drugging me as well, or we can try and figure this out together." Hinata nodded, feeling really guilty for the last few days of anger and hatred for the Nara. "Do you remember anything at all? Somewhere that we can start to try and get some details in?" Shikamaru thought about it, trying to recollect anything from that day. "I got a phone call at around nine, they told me to meet them at the gate at nine. There was a specific item that I've been looking for and they said that they had it, but I don't even remember leaving the house. My memory ends about eight thirty."

Hinata thought. I had about the same thing happen. An ancient technique scroll that I've been wanting to practice disappeared about three years ago from the Hyuga house, and they said that they'd found it and were willing to sell it to me. They said to meet at the gate at nine, but I think they got me about eight forty five." Shikamaru nodded. "Do you know who called you?" Hinata shook her head. "You?" Shikamaru sighed. "Doesn't do us much good if we don't know who called. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to remember..." Hinata looked over frowning. "It's the same with me. I know they identified themselves as someone that I know, I just can't seem to recall the name..." Shikamaru nodded. "Do you think they made sure to get us early enough that we would be this fuzzy about the details?" Hinata sighed. "I'm just glad that I didn't have sex with you." She realized she'd said this out loud and smiled weakly. "No offense, it's just that I'm a..." Her face turned to a light blush and Shikamaru knew what she meant. "Ah, yeah, that would be a bit of a pity to waste on a drunken night that you don't remember the next day." He sighed and turned to the sun set. "I better go, I still need to figure this out. If you find out anything, let me know and I'll return the favor, alright?" Hinata nodded and waved as she closed the door. She turned around frowning. There was one small detail that she left out. Somewhere in her mind she knew that she'd seen Naruto's face that night. She waited till Shikamaru was off of the yard before she took off in the other direction.

Shikamaru watched as she closed the door. He knew that the one to call him was a male, older, but what else could it be... He knew that at some point that day he'd seen Neji. He'd just left the Hyuga house, it didn't seem as if he was there. Maybe he was at the Academy still, as Tsunade was trying to teach the children some basic pressure points.

"Hey Neji!" Shikamaru waved as he walked up and Neji frowned at him. "What, you're not going to drug me as well, are you?" Neji's eyes were calm, though the rest of his face looked angry. Shikamaru remembered this before answering. "I was drugged too. Me and Hinata are trying to figure out what we did that day. We each got a call telling us to meet someone at the gate at nine, but neither of us got there. I think I saw you between eight and nine, right?" Neji nodded. "You were getting an order of dango." Shikamaru frowned. Dango? He wasn't really the dango type... "I think you said that you were getting it for Anko. She was stuck at the... gate..." Shikamaru grinned. "Thank you!" He headed off, looking for the nin.

It was about an hour when he ran into her, talking with Hinata. "What do you mean I never made it to the gate?!" Hinata gasped in, exasperated. Anko shrugged and sighed. "There was someone there for a while, but he was waiting for his mission team to get there. They were late." Hinata sighed. "Did Shikamaru make it to the gate?" Anko frowned. "No! I was so pissed! I called him and asked him to get me some dango on his way over!" Hinata frowned. "So you knew that he was headed to the gate?" Anko nodded. "Yeah, he was going to get the new Icha Icha book. Two hundred page manga, no adds, personally signed by Jarayia-sama. He goes to get whatever the new book is every Wednesday from the guy that owns the bookstore." Shikamaru frowned. There was someone besides him that called. "Anyway, the guy stood there for a little bit, asked me to give the book to Shikamaru if he showed up and tell him that he owed the guy 1,500 ryo. You hear that, Shikamaru?" Hinata turned as he walked out of the shadow of the roof. "There wasn't anyone else, seriously?" Anko shook her head. "He was there at nine?" Anko shook her head. "He didn't get there till your normal time." Shikamaru nodded.

"Was Neji here at all?" Anko nodded. "Yeah, he had a mission and waited for his team here." Shikamaru frowned. "What time was that?" Anko thought, about nine?" Shikamaru nodded. "Hinata, who pointed you off to asking Anko?" Hinata looked at him, confused. "Naruto, why?"

"Was Naruto on Neji's team?" Anko nodded. "Who else?" Anko thought for a split second. "Tsunade." Shikamaru shook his head. "Hinata, I think we have a conspiracy here. I think that we were taken out by a team." Hinata turned to him, trying to keep from laughing. "Why would they-" She froze, thinking about it. Naruto knew that she liked him. Maybe this was his way of trying to get rid of her. Neji was always telling her she needed a date. But Tsunade...

Shikamaru frowned. Naruto was just stupid enough to pull off tricking him if someone else gave him instruction. Neji was fast enough to get him in an instant. Tsunade was the only one he could think of with Chloroform.

"We have ability."

"We have motive, at least for me." Hinata tried to think of why they'd choose Shikamaru.

None of them noticed the eyes on them from the top of the gate. "Three hours left..."

It was about thirty minutes later that they surrounded Naruto. They were going to get an answer out of him if they needed to kill him. "Naruto, what's going on?!" Shikamaru frowned, stepping forwards dangerously as Naruto looked around. Even Anko had decided to join in after hearing what had happened. "Someone's been a naughty little boy." She grinned, crossing her arms, waiting for him to make a move. "What are you talking about?" Naruto grinned, stepping back all the same, feeling as if he'd just been caught in the middle of someone else's fight.

"You were the one who set this up, weren't you? You were the one we both saw, you were the one who told us to go to the gate, weren't you?" Naruto looked between them, backing away steadily till he reached the wall. "I called. I had a mission, so I called you and told you to meet me at the gate at nine, but you never showed!" They froze. "You told me you had an old Hyuga heirloom scroll." Hinata frowned, knowing that his story was dead unless he produced the scroll, which he did instantly. "I found it at an auction in the next village over last week. It took me a few days to figure out where it was from, and considering I can't use the techniques, I decided to give it back to you." He tossed it over and Hinata opened it, indeed finding the real scroll within. Shikamaru frowned. "Why did you call me to go?"

"We were going to look at a few really old Shogi boards. I thought you may be interested in buying one." Shikamaru frowned. That did ring a bell. "Alright, you called us, we left our houses and instantly blacked out." Shikamaru finally explained to Naruto who shrugged. "Did something bad happen?" Naruto's eyes widened as they blushed slightly. "We woke up naked together, but if we were both passed out, then we couldn't have gotten that way ourselves. We need to figure this out." Shikamaru fumed as Hinata stopped to think. "Maybe Neji-nii-san knows something." They nodded and headed out, now a group of four.

They found Neji about half an hour after that. "I had nothing to do with your 'run through the tulips'." Neji rolled his eyes, though only Hinata knew that. "Did you see anything that could have told you what may have happened?" Hinata pleaded, hands clasped over her heart. Neji thought about it, thinking for entirely too long. "I saw Shikamaru headed to the gate at eight-ten. He never made it though, as Naruto could have told you." he thought a little longer. "Hinata, I remember you saying that you were going to meet Naruto about something and I tuned you out after that. I really don't need to hear about your crush." Hinata blushed, her eyes turning to the ground as Naruto looked over at her, blushing. "Hinata, you really like me?" Hinata looked around for a moment before remembering something else.

"Let's go talk to Tsunade." She took off at lightning speed, everyone but Neji behind them. He grinned and looked at his watch. "One hour left..."

They tapped on her window. She turned to the group, waving them in. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of, Tsunade-sama. Me and Hinata were drugged, as you know, and were put in bed together naked. We were supposed to go to the gate for different reasons at nine, but neither one of us made it." Tsunade sighed, rolling her eyes. "Then blame the one who told you to go to the gate."

"I didn't drug them, Tsunade. I was with you, remember?" Tsunade turned to Naruto and nodded. "Indeed. Well, then, what happened that's caused this group?" She turned, looking over the group. "Tsunade-sama, there's two reasons this could really be bad. What if we'd had missions? We never would have made it to the gate. Also, with the type of drugs used, Hinata had an allergic reaction. This may not have done any real damage to us, but if they try this again it could mean real trouble for someone, or for a mission." Shikamaru stated, his hand on her desk. "We need as much information as possible to make sure that this doesn't happen again, and that no one would be killed."

Tsunade looked up at Shikamaru, Hinata noticed the glare in her eyes. "Is that really the reason?" Shikamaru nodded. "Hey, I have nothing to be ashamed of, Hinata may not have been thrilled to see me in the buff, but I'm sure there are others who would be thrilled to." Hinata nodded. "Except for the allergic reaction I'm fine as well. I don't want something like this to happen to Hinabi. It would kill her, and many of the other ninja in town wouldn't stay if they knew that there was a chance they would wake up naked with someone they barely really know." Hinata looked over at Shikamaru, frowning, the look wasn't missed by the Hokage. "So, Hinata, did you like what you saw?" She turned her eyes quickly back to the Hokage, Shikamaru turning as well, a little curious. Hinata blushed, her fingers absently twisting before her. "He's well built, Not really bad to look at, but with his hair down he looked completely different. I give him an 8." Shikamaru smiled, shaking his head as he turned back to the Hokage. "Now that THAT'S out of the way, why did you do it?"

Naruto stepped over to her, shrugging. "I tried, Tsunade-baachan." She nodded. "I know. Neji called and said they were on the way. That you'd tried to throw the blame on him. He said he would have been mad if it had been anything else." Naruto sighed. "They remembered the gate, and Anko clued them in to the three of us. I figured that they'd be more likely to think that it was Neji."

Tsunade sighed, looking down at her watch. "Only half an hour till time was up. You guys really cut it close." Anko covered her mouth with her hand. "Tsunade, it wasn't..." She was answered with a nod. "The jonin special forces test." Shikamaru and Hinata stopped and stared blankly. "What?"

"We have to put you into an odd situation and let you find your way out on your own. Even with bad information you were able to pull it off within the seventy two hour limit. Congratulations." They stared at the Hokage, dumbfounded. "How in the hell was that a special forces test?!" Tsunade shrugged. "They're mine to come up with, and this seemed more amusing then to genjutsu you into thinking you really had done something. Either way, you not only found out who was doing it, but also knew the best answer on why to stop a possibly non threatening criminal. Not for revenge, but to make sure that the village and missions aren't ruined."

"Tsunade, when you least expect it I'm going to get you back, you know that, right?" She nodded. "From you, I'm expecting it. Hinata walked up, grabbing Shikamaru by his ass, causing the nin to jump and Tsunade to choke. "Come on, now let's see what that body can really do." She smiled as she turned walking out. Shikamaru stared at her, wide eyed as Naruto laughed. "I think she just upgraded that 8." Shikamaru shrugged. She was at least an 8 herself, and he was just a guy. He waved as he walked out, causing another coughing fit from the woman at the desk. "Oh, shit, and that was just her payback. I have a feeling she's not done yet either." Tsunade suddenly was fearful of what she'd gotten herself into.

Shikamaru caught up to Hinata near the door. "You made her choke. That was brilliant." He grinned and Hinata smiled, a blush covered down her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not that... forceful. It just seemed like the thing to do." Shikamaru nodded. "It was great, even if it was just a joke." He grinned, remembering the look on the busty blonde's face. Hinata stopped and looked Shikamaru over, as if he were standing there in the buff. He turned to her and smiled lightly. "You were joking, right?" Hinata shrugged. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in action." She winked at him, causing Shikamaru's jaw to drop. "You coming?" Shikamaru grinned as he walked towards her. "Not yet."

**The end**

Yeah, I know they were a little ooc, but hey, if you were 20 and never got any you may be a little jumpy at an 8 yourself! I still am! XD

Anyhow, thanks! All reviews are appreciated!


End file.
